


Benny's Shack

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabin life at its best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benny's Shack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dS_Tiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta ds_Tiff massive hugs to you for everything xxxx

 

Ray Vecchio was clearing his desk as he was going up to Canada to help Fraser and Ray Kowalski build onto their cabin, or as he called it, 'Benny's shack.’

Dewey looked up from the file that he was studying when Vecchio passed, “Hey Vecchio, you really going up there all alone with the love birds?” Dewey laughed at his own joke.

Rolling his eyes at Dewey's comment, Ray replied, “Yes Tom I am. Do you really think that they will be that bad?” he asked, now really worried.

Dewey sat shaking his head, laughing at the look on the Detective’s face, “Vecchio, they act like a couple of honeymooners and they aren't even married yet. Just imagine how bad they will when they are actually married huh! Now are you going up there alone with them? You are brave, is Fraser's sister joining you?”

Sitting on the edge of the desk now Ray rubbed his head, “Jeez Tom, you're right, maybe I'll back out.”

Just as he spoke those words they very people they'd been talking about walked through the doors and yes, they were acting like they were still in that honeymoon phase.

Looking to Dewey Ray used Fraser's words, “Oh dear!”

 

******

 

Fraser smiled as he parked the Jeep in front of his and Ray Kowalski's cabin. He had put his name on the deeds as a sign of his love for Ray. Turning to his fellow travellers he noticed their pale faces, “Oh dear, was the drive really that bad?”

His Ray spoke, “No offence Ben, but I think I’ll let Vecchio field this one as I am going to marry you and well...Vecchio, will you take over now?”

Throwing Kowalski a look, Vecchio looked to his best friend, “Benny, it wasn't the drive up, it was your driving. I am just happy this relic had seatbelts. Benny, love you like a brother, but I gotta say, leave the driving to us please!”

Looking from one to the other Ben asked, “Do you both feel that way?”

Reaching over, Kowalski covered Ben's hand with his, “Ben...Ben love, if you want to make it to old age with me then yes, Vecchio is right, leave the driving to us.”

Ben's lips curled up at the edges knowing that they only had his best interests at heart, “Very well Ray and Ray, I will leave the driving to you both in the future. Shall we go in?”

Each taking a bag in hand they made their way in. It was just as Vecchio remembered. He hadn't been there in awhile, although Fraser and Kowalski had in order to ensure all the building materials they needed would be delivered on time for them to build on the additions.

Fraser stood from lighting the wood stove, “Ray?”

Both Rays answered, “Yes Ben?...Yes Benny?”

Standing with his hands on his hips once again Fraser looked from one to the other, “Oh dear.”

Vecchio smiled at Fraser's face, “Benny, look call me Raymond OK, so it will be easier for us all. Why don't you unpack and I'll stick us on something to eat. I do remember how to cook using that thing.”

Placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, Fraser replied, “Thank you Raymond.”

Playfully punching his best friend’s shoulder, “No problem Benton, now get unpacking before I get old.”

Kowalski jokingly called from across the room, “You’re already old Raymond!”

So as he cooked he took the time to observe his best friend and his partner. They worked like they were in sync and at times they worked without using any words at all. It was so nice to see his best friend smile like that again and if it took another man to do that, so be it. Ray Kowalski was a good kind man and treated his Benny how he should be treated.

The cabin itself was just one big room and it still bore the marks from the bullets from the first time that Vecchio had been there. Of course that was just in one section where it was put back by Fraser after Victoria tried to burn it down.

All the building materials were delivered that afternoon and the delivery man uttered the words that both Rays did not want to hear. A snow storm was on the way and they may get snowed in for a few days.

Fraser placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Raymond, it will not be so bad. In fact Ray and I were snowed in for days here and we never got bored.”

Looking from Benny's to Kowalski's eye Raymond shook his head laughing, “Benny, you and Kowalski are lovers so I guess you never left the bed! And I am not yer lover, so we will be bored.”

Kowalski was smiling his mischievous smile and wiggling his eyebrows, teasing, “Well you could join us?” in his best mocking tone.

Ben squealed, “Ray...Ray...Ray!”

Kowalski leaned over and kissed him, “I'm just joking Ben, and besides, isn't that Maggie's Jeep that just pulled up? See Vecchio, no boredom now, not with Ben's sister here.”

Looking out the window he saw Maggie in the flesh for the fist time, “Man is that your sister Benny? She is hot!”

Fraser replied in his best Mountie voice, “Raymond!”

“You sound like my mother Benny,” Vecchio said, smiling as Kowalski helped Maggie with her bag as Ben went to put the Jeep into the shed.

Once Maggie was inside and joined by the others, Ben introduced them, “Maggie this is my very dear friend Raymond Vecchio, Raymond Vecchio this is my sister Maggie.”

As they shook hands the sparks were already beginning to fly.

Kowalski bumped shoulders with Ben, “Well what do you think? Think they'd make a cute couple?”

Looking at his sister with his best friend, Fraser smiled seeing how good they looked together and knowing that they could be good for each other, “I think you maybe right Ray.”

Just as the delivery man had said, the snow started to come down really heavy and fast.

Both Rays watched in amazement as Fraser and Maggie began preparing the cabin for the snow storm and for possibly being snowed in for a few days.

Ray Vecchio stepped forward asking, “Benny, you need a hand with anything?”

Handing him the end of a bright orange rope, Fraser replied, “Yes please Raymond, if you could tie that end to the loop over the door please and be sure to tie it tightly.”

Looking at the rope in his hands he raised his eyebrows, “Benny I don't think that you're going to be able to hang out any washing in this weather?”

Hearing that, Ray Kowalski burst out laughing making Raymond spin around and ask, “What's so funny Kowalski?”

Waving a hand and still laughing Ray explained, “I said that the first time we had to do that,” he shook his head, “What it is actually for is so you can find your way to the shed if you need to. The other end is tied to a loop over that door and besides that, it keeps you from blowing away as well.”

Once again looking at the rope in his hand it made sense to him as the colour was really bright. A colour you could easily see in the snow, “A gotcha Benny,” he said.

Going back to their tasks they all made sure the place was stocked with food and wood that would last them the duration of the storm.

Maggie stood next to Raymond as he looked out the window, “Raymond is this your first snow storm of this kind?”

Smiling at her, he replied,“Ya, well we don't really get them this bad in Chicago. I guess we won't get any building work done huh?”

Sighing she looked over to her brother and his partner as they made dinner, “No I wouldn't say so, but by the looks of things I don't think that they really care.”

Looking at what she was looking at it was homely scene. One which he saw in his own home with his mum and sisters. It screamed family and love. “You’re right, I think this trip was mainly for us all just to be together.”

Handing him a cup of hot chocolate they sat by the fire waiting on the dinner, “So tell me Raymond, what was it like working with my brother?”

Ray was laughing now, “Put it this way, working with Benny was never boring. If he wasn't jumping onto moving cars or off buildings he was confronting armed people, asking them politely to please surrender their weapons.”

Chuckling now she asked, “Did you miss that while undercover?”

Ducking his head remembering the feeling, he replied, “Yes...yes I did. Undercover was lonely you know. Hell if Benny had been there they would have given themselves up just to shut him up from telling Inuit stories!”

That comment made Maggie burst out laughing.

Fraser came over to see what was going on, “Why do I get the feeling that you are talking about me?”

Wiping the tears from their eyes they answered in unison, “Because we were!” and that made them laugh even harder.

Turning, Fraser made his way back to the kitchen muttering, “Unhinged.”

******

The snow had been belting down for three days and nights now and as predicted, they were very much snowed in.

Both Maggie and Vecchio were amazed by an invention Kowalski had installed in the cabin. He had built an access point for the cold storage from inside to get to the meat. It had helped hugely as otherwise they would have had to build a tunnel to get to it from the outside.

Sitting in front of the fire on the fourth night Vecchio asked, “Benny can I ask, how did you survive growing up like this? I mean no electricity, no TV, or hell, not even a CD player?”

Shrugging his shoulders Fraser smiled a small smile, “It’s how I grew up, I didn't know any different. We didn't miss out as we'd watch movies in the village with the Reverend. Besides Raymond, we do have a TV and a CD player. All you have to do is turn on the generators.”

Eyes wide in shock Vecchio stood up, “You do? Then why the hell didn't you say that four days ago Benny?”

Kowalski laughed and answered, “Because Vecchio, its broken, we are waiting on the parts so I can fix it.”

Sitting back down Vecchio muttered, “Sorry Benny.”

Patting his friend’s leg, Fraser said, “That's alright Raymond, those not used to this environment can find it hard. More hot chocolate anyone?”

After drinking more hot chocolate they turned in, but not before Vecchio and Maggie had their now usual chat. They were growing closer and closer and the sparks between them were growing more and more intense.

All were asleep expect for Vecchio, who lay thinking about Maggie and how Benny would feel if he asked her out, remembering how he reacted when he thought the Mountie had slept with his sister. In his heart he knew that Fraser was not like that and wouldn’t have though.

Finally he drifted off to sleep, but woke only after an hour to see his best friend and his partner kissing. It should have freaked him out to see two men intimate, but it didn't, it was a beautiful sight to see.

All his teachings growing up that this sort of relationship was wrong, or a sin, just didn't sit well with him. Even his mother who was Catholic said how can they say that kind of love can be wrong?

Right then and there he decided that being snowed in, in a cabin, a‘shack' in Canada with his best friend, his best friend’s lover and his best friend’s sister wasn't so bad after all. Some snow days were worth it after all. Closing his eyes he went back to sleep not knowing what else could come of his crazy life with the Mountie, the other Detective and now of course Maggie, only time would tell.

The End.


End file.
